Is there love after failure?
by GoddesS.MistreS
Summary: Life changed for everybody in the hinata sou,their love lifes are also different. Now,Shinobu's parents came back once again to take her to their new house.Arguments,fights,love.wut more can i offer?r+r !!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Love Hina Story  
  
  
Finally,Urashima thought to himself,fianlly i'm here in Toudai!Again!  
  
After failing again and again in the test for Toudai University,Urashima and Naru both went on   
  
another vacation to relax.Urashima and Naru both started a new life with new friends in  
  
a whole new place just a year ago.It seems just like yesterday that they were having fun   
  
fooling around in the farewell party though.  
  
Now that they came back to Toudai, they feel like they were home once again.  
  
Just like Urashima,Naru came back home to Toudai,not knowing the suprise awaiting them...  
  
Urashima and Naru both had the idea of giving their old friends Shinobu,Haruka,Tomoko,and Su   
  
a suprise visit.   
  
As they Urashima neared the Shrine,he sensed a very uncomfortable feeling.  
  
Should i turn back?he thought. His real fear was seeing Naru.  
  
  
  
*a note:i understand tat thi was a short story,but hey,it takes imagination!  
and imagination needs support! 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
Naru also wanted to avoid Urashima. She left the Hinata Sou to hide her embrassment.  
  
This was her second time failing the Toudai Exam. She finally decided to go buy some gifts   
  
for them first. She didn't want to look like a total cheap ass. As she went over to the   
  
Sweet Cherry's Cake Shop, she thought she heard a familiar voice nearby.   
  
Who does that voice sound like? She couldn't recognize it. It couln't be Urashima   
  
she thought out loud. She walked into the cake shop,unaware of her surroundings.   
  
She went over to the cakes pies section and found a Greentea flavored cake with   
  
strawberry-cream fillings. "Excuse me,I want this cake?" Naru and the familiar  
  
voice she heard outside said in unison. They both turned to face eachother.  
  
From their suprized expression,who else could that person be?   
  
*i know my chapters are a little too short,but i just didnt get enough support   
to continue.therez no point in continuing when u don't have the feeling that   
people want u to continue! 


	3. Chapter 3

a little word from me to Akal Saris: Thanks for ur spending time on reading my story.  
You were the only one who kept up on my tory. Thankzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
Oh,and this time,i made my chapter longer. From now on,my chapters are going to be a lot   
longer. I hope you will enjoy!  
  
  
Of course,the other person was Urashima. They both stood there silent.   
  
Nobody whispered a word. It was an awkward scene. They hoped and prayed for something   
  
to break the silence.Their wish were granted as the saleslady asked them,  
  
"So who is going to buy it?" They felt embarassed.  
  
"Go ahead,you could take it,you saw it first," Urashima said.   
  
"No, go ahead,you saw it first," Naru said politely.they kept on arguing.  
  
"ok,so who is buying it?" the saleslady interrupted. "ok,how bout we both  
  
pay a half of it?"Urashima said finally. "ok,"Naru agreed.   
  
They paid for the cake and left the store as quickly as possible to avoid embarassment.  
  
"hi,i haven't seen you in a long time," Naru said.  
  
"Yeah,it's been a long time since I had seen this town,"he said. "So what's up?"  
  
A little confused,she asked him "What do you mean you haven't seen this part of town? Don't   
  
you come here every moring with Kitsune and the rest of them for grocery shopping?" Naru asked.  
  
"No, after i found out that i had failed the Toudai exam,i felt so ashamed of myself so i left  
  
this village and went to New York University as a study student," Urashima said.  
  
"Oh,so you left the village too,"Naru muttered. "I went to London University to study   
instead,after i failed the exam."   
  
They told eachother parts of their journey they walked back to their old home,the   
Hinata Sou. 


End file.
